


Intertwined

by cherri_cola



Series: Bokuaka week [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherri_cola/pseuds/cherri_cola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that there’s something that draws people to each other, they just don’t know what does it. There are theories, ideas and some people even believe in it, the most followed, the red string of fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! Day five is here!! Red String Of Fate was my chosen prompt for this and once again I'm sorry for my editing and short fics, I am working on making them longer I swear!! But in the mean time I do hope that you all like my writing UvU

Everyone knows that there’s something that draws people to each other, they just don’t know what does it. There are theories, ideas and some people even believe in it, the most followed, _the red string of fate_. Akaashi Keiji doesn’t believe any of it, he doesn’t believe in the idea. He’s only just got into highschool and some girls and boys are already talking about people, he finds it almost humorous. He’d always known people who’d go on about how they’d found the perfect someone. He got bored of listening to it all, the same story form his parents, the same thing bought up, _the red string of fate._

 

Akaashi walks into the gym of Fukurodani high school, his eyes scanning the gym diligently as he takes in all the different players there. He notices the different builds of each player and the strength put into their blocks and spikes, his eyes are immediately drawn to a spiker. His hair gelled so it points upwards in two points, his eyes golden and his smile massive.

“HEY HEY HEYYY!” The spiker shouts, turning towards the setter and smiling before running off around the gym, getting to one side of it. Most of the team follows him, apart from the group of first years who start to notice that the team’s gathering, Akaashi joining them in the group. 

 

Bokuto doesn’t pay attention to what everyone’s saying, his eyes are just on the first year that he’d noticed when he’d been practicing earlier. He seemed quiet as his eyes were looking towards the coach at the front of the group, listening to what was being said. He doesn’t realise his staring until one of his teammate’s ended up jabbing him in the ribs with their elbow. He turns back to the front, his drifting back to the first year every now and then, he doesn’t notice the small glances that the other’s sending his way.

 

*~*

 

Akaashi watches the rest of the first years as they all go to different courts, their coach had wanted them to go to different courts to play three on three matches to train. That way he can see everyone’s strengths and weaknesses, he almost doesn’t realise he’s being watched by someone. He takes the volleyball in his hand, it feels like it belongs there as he serves it. The three on the other side receiving it perfectly as he quickly runs to the middle of the court, setting up to toss for his spiker. The ball’s only in his hand for less than a second and then it’s gone. He watches from his side now as the ball falls. The group plays a few more points together, each of them gaining and losing. 

“You’re first years?” Kamji asks the group, who all just nod their heads, “What’re your names?

“Eiji Kami…” One of them trails off, everyone saying they names shyly before nervous gazes and expecting ones look towards Akaashi,

“Akaashi Keiji..” 

“Okay..” The coach trails off, his gaze sweeping over the expectant first years, “Eiji, Akihiko and Jiro?” The three boys nod their heads, looking at their coach for advice as he points out errors in serves and blocks before they run off to another group. The same happens for the two others, Akaashi’s alone with the coach.

“Akaashi, how do you feel about playing with Bokuto?” He just looks at the coach who shouts at the boy that  Akaashi had seen when he’d first come in, the spiker. His eyes were now lit up and he has a blindingly large smile on his face, almost jumping on the spot. 

“Hey! I’m Bokuto Koutarou!” The student smiles at him, extending his arm which Akaashi takes, the smile never leaving Bokuto’s face.

“Akaashi Keiji, it’s nice to meet you, Bokuto-San.” 

 

 

*~*

 

Akaashi couldn’t help but feel somewhat drawn to Bokuto Koutarou, the hyperactive player on the team, usually he preferred to be around more laid back people. His mind drifts back to what he’s always thought to be false and he just shakes his head, splashing his face with water. He walks into his room, sighing as he collapses onto his bed and getting out his phone. Typing in different searches, his heart stopping at every one . It all says the same thing and he just wants to roll over and fall asleep, he’s never believed in it. Everything about it doesn’t make any sense to him at all. He sits up and walks over to his desk and gets out his work, his phone goes off.

_“Hey! Akaashi! What do you think would happen if you put an egg in a microwave”_

“Please don’t put an egg in a microwave, Bokuto-san.”

_“Kuroo already did.”_

“What’s the point of calling and asking me then, Bokuto-san, I have work.” Akaashi hears a bang and something fall on the floor along with incoherent shouts coming from different people,

 _“FUCK?! DID YOU HEAR THAT AKAASHI?!”_ The ace shouts into the phone, causing the first year to flinch. 

“Yes, I’m not deaf, Bokuto-san.”

 _“The fucking door blew off Kuroo holy shit!”_ Akaashi just hangs up the phone, not bothering to wipe the smile off his face as he tries to focus on his work.

 

Bokuto looks at the ground in front of him in shock as Kuroo stands up from next to him, both of them have massive smiles on their faces as they look at each other. Bokuto’s phone abandoned on the floor next to him as he pushes himself off of the floor to go and pick up the door to the microwave.

“My Mum’s gonna kill me…” Bokuto says, looking at the microwave in pure wonder and nothing else. He looks inside the microwave to see a mix of both egg yolk and white dripping from the walls, some of it had even gotten onto the ground he’s standing on. He hears Kuroo walk up next to him and place the door back where it’s supposed to go, as if that would fix it.

“Nice one bro.”

“Thanks.”

 

In the time the two are waiting for Bokuto’s mother to arrive home they just sit and watch TV, Bokuto paying more attention to messaging Akaashi than anything else. He doesn’t know what about Akaashi had first caught his gaze, his attention, but it did for some reason. He had heard family and friends talking about something called _the red string of fate_. His parents had told them about it and he’d heard some classmates talking about it every now and then,

“Kuroo, what’s a red string of fate?” 

 

*~*

 

Bokuto’s waiting in the locker’s nervously, he’d decided to wait back for Akaashi who’d stayed back late to talk to Yamji. He almost thinks it’s stupid to stay back when most of the team’s already left to get something to eat. A couple of the third years had sent him winks but he just smiled at them and shook his head. He isn’t going to deny that Akaashi’s surprisingly pretty though. He’s drawn out of his thoughts when he hears someone put their bags down on the ground.

“Hey Akaashi!” Bokuto smiles as the setter turns towards him,

“Yes, Bokuto-san.”

“So..H..Have you heard of something called _the red string of fate_?”  Bokuto notices Akaashi’s expression flicker slightly as the ace keeps talking,

“W…Well ever since I saw you..I feel drawn to you…I always want to be near or around you, I don’t if it’s just me or anything, but um…” 

 

Akaashi finds himself smiling at the confession, walking closer towards Bokuto, taking his head in his hands and kissing him slowly before whispering,

“It’s not just you.”


End file.
